


stars and spiders

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, blackharania is my fucking q u e e n, everyone besides starscream and blackharania are mentioned, everyone goes by different names, ooc probably, see notes - Freeform, starscream is a bit less of a whiny bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blackistheneworange: hey you want to go for some updog and coffeestarbitch: whats coffeeblackistheneworange: motherfucker====i'm bored, so have this.





	1. Starscream No™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bianca is bi and samuel threatens murder  
> they both need coffee and sleep  
> so do i but thats not the point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will be short as fuck and posted at the speed of memes so be prepared  
> i might make more of these kinda things idfk
> 
> (note: bianca = black  
> samuel = star  
> just for future reference)

blackistheneworange: some bitch told me i was going to hell for being bi

starbitch: BLACK IT IS ONE (1) FUCKING AM GO THE FUCK BACK TO BED

blackistheneworange: then why are you up

starbitch: so how did she know you were bi

blackistheneworange: quick to change the subject here are we

blackistheneworange: but anyway i was wearing my bi t shirt

starbitch: o

starbitch: want me to kill her

blackistheneworange: wtf no

starbitch: damn it

blackistheneworange: no murder tonight

starbitch: what about tomorrow

blackistheneworange: depends on my mood

starbitch: k


	2. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two bis go out for coffee  
> let the shipping begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look its the Summary Chapter

blackistheneworange: hey you wanna go for some coffee and updog

starbitch: whats coffee

blackistheneworange: motherfucker

starbitch: but yeah okay

 blackistheneworange: 3 pm sound good?

starbitch: yeet seeya there

blackistheneworange: you too you sarcastic twink

starbitch: shut the fuck up im a top

 

starbitch: hey remember when i said i was a top

blackistheneworange: cant you just come back to the table and tell me this??

starbitch: no because this one assholes flirting with me and my Bi Instincts are kicking in

blackistheneworange: this is the fifth time this month jfc

starbitch: yes but he isnt a fucking cult leader or a possible serial killer

blackistheneworange: we dont talk about those times

blackistheneworange: will you just get his number and come the fuck back over??

blackistheneworange: nvm i see a hot dude

starbitch: didnt we agree to never go out for coffee again because of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this has probably happened before and no im not sorry  
> actually i am but,, fuck you


End file.
